


Fanmix: Sinking stone

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now you’ll run, running all the way back to me again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Sinking stone

  
  
[Download](https://docs.google.com/folder/d/0B_h4quGKzRumbUY1Qm5NM0RLQ3M/edit) | [spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/youbitehard/playlist/0Rza9wSkjSYiSWUxJ3gfjT) | [grooveshark ](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Sinking+Stone+a+Peter+lydia+Fanmix/78504079)  


[The Perishers – Trouble Sleeping](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B_h4quGKzRumSWtyVTRJSGYwZ28)  
 _I’m having trouble sleeping_  
 _You’re jumping in my bed_  
 _Twisting in my head_  
 _Leave me_

[The Go-Betweens – In The Core Of the Flame](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B_h4quGKzRumblBTaVNUSGxCWHM)  
 _There are two kinds of lovers in this world_  
 _Those who like diamonds and those who like dirt_  
 _Here I stand, my face is a mask_  
 _I'll take it off because you asked_

[The Men – Open Your Heart](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B_h4quGKzRumTFdLQVM4RXhwV3c)  
 _I'm lost, I'm found_  
 _I'm tugging at your sleeve_  
 _There are no mirrors here_  
 _Do what you want, be who you want to be_

[Editors – Papillon](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B_h4quGKzRumX0hkZFFHbWhuVm8)  
 _Now darling, you're born, get old, then die here_  
 _Well, that's quite enough for me_  
 _We'll find our own way home somehow_

_No sense of doubt or what you could achieve_  
 _I've found you out_  
 _I've seen the life you wish to leave_

[Guano Apes – Living In A Lie](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B_h4quGKzRumQkwxNDlSbkRVeVk)  
 _Healing my wounds_  
 _why don’t you close the door when you’re leaving me_  
 _now you’ll run_  
 _running all the way back to me again_

[Arctic Monkeys – The Jeweller's Hands](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B_h4quGKzRumTVpCOVJNZXZoWUk)  
 _In the moonlight they're more thrilling_  
 _Those things that he knows_  
 _As he leads you through the grinning_  
 _Bubble blowers in the snow_

[Hooverphonic – Mad About You](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B_h4quGKzRumazQyS080RE5EbDQ)  
 _Trouble is your middle name_  
 _But in the end you're not too bad_  
 _Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be_  
 _So mad about you_  



End file.
